


The Doomed From Our Goodbye

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Series: The Stories Of Our Goodbye [2]
Category: Homestuck, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Everyoned dies!, Grimdark, Literally nothing but doomed timelines, M/M, So death, Tags to be added as needed, grimdark Ryan, maybe something worse, over and over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Session has its doomed timelines, some have more than others. These are the Doomed Timelines of a certain group of six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doomed From Our Goodbye

===> Follow The Path Of The Doomed

You the reader diverge from the Alpha timeline and into the first doomed one.

===> Be The Foolish One About To Die

Your name is Ray, and you are not about to die! You are heading to face your denizen and claim that sweet treasure. You had left your sprite behind after it kept telling about how much of a bad idea this was. Everything will be totally fine!

===> If You Say So

You know so. You made you way down into the depths of the tunnels, the smoke within nearly blinding and choking you. That wasn't a good start. You finally made your way into your denizen's, Eros's, den. You stood ready, your Rose Whip in hand as you stepped in to face the Denizen.

===> Rogue, Fall

You fall to your knees as the tail of the beast pierces you from behind. You cough up blood as your hand catch you, your whip scattering to the ground. How could this have happened? You thought you were ready. You feel Eros withdraw his tail and you fall, your life force spilling out onto the ground below, staining the pink with red.

===> Go Be The One He Loves

You are now Ryan, and you are to anxious to break the fourth wall. Ray had promised he would send you a text after he was done fighting his denizen, but that was hours ago. You had tried finding him on the computer, but the screen had been blacked out over your client's land. You make up your mind to head to his planet and begin climbing your once house. Your sprite, a one tiered EdgarSprite moos at you sadly as you climb, knowing the fate that had befallen Ray while you did not. You reach the portal that will take you to Ray's planet and you hope you remembered to build up his house. 

You jump through the portal and start to fall. Your mind races for that split second until you land on a platform with an oomph. Okay. You remember to build up this far. That was good. You sigh and make you way down. Everything would be fine right?

===> Find His Denizen's Lair

Yeah, you were already doing that author. You made your way along a path that curved along, feeling in your gut that this was the current path. It took you a while but you eventually came to a cave, and what you saw wasn't a welcoming sight. It was what you were assuming to be his sprite dragging a bloodied Ray out of the cave.

"No." You muttered softly to yourself and ran over. No. He couldn't be dead. You fell to you knees beside his body, seeing the large hole in his abdomen. Your shoulders slumped as tears began welling up in your eyes. You should have stopped him. This wasn't supposed to happen. You could feel a subtle poking on your mind, soft whispers in a language you couldn't understand. You stood up and looked around, trying to find the source. 

"W͡e ͡c̨a̛͢n͢͝ ̡͏h͟e̵͠ĺ͜͏p ̛y̸̛o̴̢̧u̶̷ ̡҉T̶̨h͜i̷é͡f̕.̧̀ ̡Ẁ̡e͏̕͜ ̶͞c̢ań ̷g̨̡i̷v̶̢̢e ͢y͠o̴̡ù̶͘ ̡t͢͠h͏e͏̧̀ ̛̕p͢͏o̧w͠͝͝e̸͘͟r̸ ̷̛͝t̵͝ó͜ ̷͞g̛̕͟e̸̴t̴ ̡͞r̵̀͡e̛ve͟n͏ģ̨e̴." They whispered to you. What did you have to lose? The man you loved was dead. Might as well get the power to avenge him. 

===> Thief, Go GrimDark

You let whatever these beings are give you power, and feel a change within yourself. Your skin changed color from pale to grey, hair blonde to white, and your eyes went absolutely white as a black aura slowly came to life around you. Your clothes also changed, from the king au like outfit you had to black pants and a black tee with a cow like symbol on it. 

Your thoughts became scrambled and it began to get hard to think, your vision becoming distorted as you began seeing things, hallucinating. You growled and brought your hands to your head to try and calm your thoughts. The soft voices that had promised you power were now yelling within your head. 

"S̷̠͉̥̟ͅh̢ͅ-̸͚̭S̀ḥ͉̩ͅụ̟̖̝ṯ̺ ̖̜̥̩̩u̮p͉̬͕͕͔̕.̘̠̖̥̺͕̞" You growled out, voice coming out hoarse as if not made for english. 

"T́h҉̧ì͘ş͘ ҉͏ì͘͜s̨̀͞ ̷͡͞a̢͢l̢̢l͏ y̕ǫ͠u͏̢r̕͡ fŗ͢i̧e̷̴̡n҉͟ds̸ f҉ą̡ul͜͝ţ.͏҉ ̸̢T́h́͢e̶̛ ̨́P͘ŗ̸҉i̢nce̷͢'͠s ̕͞m̷o҉͞͠s͠t̴͏̛ o҉͜f̶͠ a͞l͏͟l.̀͟͟ ̨̛He i̸̧͜ş ̀͞s̕̕͟ư̸p̡̀͘poş͟ę̷d̡̛͜ ͝t́o̴̵ k̸͟e̷̴͘e͜p̶̷ y̷ou ̵o̴̕ņ ̸͘t̕͢͡h҉̶e̡̨ ̡̛͞a͘͜͝l͠p̶͡h͟a̵̛ ̵̡t͘͠im͏̷elin̷̡e̴͢ ̡a͝͠n̷d͏͟ ͘҉́y̵͜͞e̢t̷̕҉ ̵h͟͝e̴ ͢l̢̀̕è҉͜t̡͡ ̵t̡͡h̶̀҉i̕҉҉s o͟͟ńe̶͜͝ ̵͟b҉ę͟c͞óm̴e̵̡ ́d͟oòm͢e͞d̨̀. ͘I̷n̢ ơrd̨͢͞e͞r͘͘͝ ̢t̸̴o̧ ̧͝g̵̕e̛͟͠t̶͜ ͝re̷͟v͏̧è͡ǹgę̸͘ ̧̀͢f͏ǫ̨r̴̷͢ t̷h̷̡͝e̶̡ R̵og̢͠u͘̕҉è̴͞ ҉T̨hiȩ͜f̴͟,̨̡ ͜͜y̡͘͞ò̡u ̶m̶̧u̢s͠t̀҉ ̶҉k̸͞i̸͢l̵̸̕l̕ t͞he͘ ͞͝P̛͜ŕ̸i̶͜n̵̡͞c͞e҉̀.̢҉" They whispered to you. 

"K̛͏i͝l͏l̨ ̢͞h͟i̵̸̡m." The voices in your head, the hallucinations, the rage. It was too much. You felt yourself slipping from control, your body going on autopilot with only one goal in mind. Kill everyone.

===> Be Geoff

You are now Geoff. A Geoff who had just woken up from a dream visit on Derse and were currently waiting for a certain Ginger haired man to show up. You have decided that everyone needed to get together so you could figure out what the fuck was going on. You see something clearly not Jack come out of the portal. Upon closer inspection, it was a grey toned Ryan, carrying the bloodied head of Jack. Fuck!

alcoholicHunter [AH] started pestering  slowCreep [SC]  
AH: GAViN!  
AH: RyAN's goNE InSanE!  
AH: He'S KilLEd JacK!  
AH: FuCK!  
AH: i ThiNK hE's heRE to Kill mE!  
SC: Ge0ff?  
Ah: he'S AlL gReY anD SHiT!  
SC: GrimDark....  
SC: Y0u need to run.   
SC: Ge0ff  
SC: 0h G0d.....

Your phone had been dropped as your door was kicked open.

"Ó̗̬͈͔h̯͎̫̖͍̠͔ ͔̻̙̰̥͠K͜n̥̪̙̰̩ͅi͜g̫̞̬͚͇h̠̪̼̱̘͢ͅt̫̻̳ͅ.̛ ̶̱̺͎͓̟̦I̪͖̪͈̮͓t̴̲͎̩'͝s̪͉̭̱̻͚ ̶̗̦̹͕t̴̮i͇͕̪̥͙̟͡m̗̰̜̺̝͟e̷̩͔̯̯̜ ͖̩ͅf̹͙͇̣̲̻̼̀o̶͎̜r͓͎͎͘ ̜͕̞̫y̝̞̟̣̟̳͖̕ou ҉t̶͙o̶̻̪ ̜̤̩̙̣̬s̢͕a͉͇̥̟̫̘y̗͖̪̪̹̳ ̞͔g̢o̼̲̜̲̬̩̙̕o̻̙̥̥͉d̵̙͚̬̖̗̩ ̠̠̺̲̀ḅ̲̠͠y̞̩̗̬e̞͍̠̣͕̖~̗̭̟̪̖̗" The dark Ryan said as he stalked towards you, electricity dancing on his fingers. You tried to run, but it was no use. There was no escaping him.

===> Become Gavin

You are now a panicking Gavin. You had already contacted Michael and the male was on his way to his quest bed, grinding along the way. Not that it would help. You could feel the fragility of the timestream, could feel it was doomed. This would end with everyone's death. You shuddered softly and took out a pair of wands you managed to accidentally alchemize. They felt cold in your hands. The Elder Wands were the title given to them. You kept an eye on your portals, ready for when Ryan got here first. You were not disappointed. 

The GrimDark slipped through the portal easily, his clothes bloodied and a wicked grin on his face. You pull out your bow and send several explosive arrows and a smoke arrow at him before dashing off. You heard the explosions and a loud inhuman growl.

SC: Mic00l.   
SC: Ryan's here.  
SC: Hurry.  
RQ: I'LL BE THERE IN A MOMENT.  
RQ: AT THE QUEST BED NOW.  
SC: G00d luck b0i

You tuck you phone away and look behind you, the foliage of your planet obscuring your view. You bit you lip and continued running, shooting blindly behind you, hoping they would hit their target. Most didn't. But a few arrows were lucky and hit your once friend dead on. Once collided, the arrows would cause Ryan to temporarily get stuck in a bubble of slowed time, the only thing keeping you alive.

RQ: I DID IT.  
RQ: I'M GOD TIER.  
RQ: I'M COMING FOR YOU GAVIN.  
SC: Please hurry.

You tripped. Lesson learned, don't text and run. You heard a distorted chuckle behind you and you turned around to see one GrimDark Ryan. 

"T͜he̖̭ ̤͕̘͓̣͠ͅP̬̪͠r̡̺̹i͕͉n͚̪̬̭͇̠c̴͕͕̝̫ͅe̠̘ ̷̭͍̖͍͔͔h̴a͜s̱ ̞͚̠̪͙f̴̗̹͕̜al͏l̺e̹̰̲̟͜n̷͎̞͖.͇̳ I̯̹̘̠͟t̡͍̮͎̺͖̹'̯͎̞͖͝s̴̙̠̳͍̞̬ ͚̻y̳͙̘͟o͞u͙͓̞̫ͅͅr͔̪̗̪̰̝̰ ͙̰͕̗̭̠f̯̰̦͇͡ạ͕̦̜͔̭̜͝u̪͎͚̮̳l̞̲͔̥̲̟͠t̝̩̙͔͇̬͠ ̲͕̘̙R̭ͅḁ̤̼y̛͇̹̹'͈̕s̺ ̦̺̭̗͚̹d͖͉͈͉̤̖̯e͇̜͖̼̯̞a̰d̪̟̙͈͝. ̠̳̳͞Y͕̩̯͠o͇͖͈̫̝u͈͔̰͎͎͇̟ ͉̙͔̭̺̹s̛̘̦̹̮̰͈h̤̼͚o̢̘̱̝̝̤͎ụ̬͔̙͙̞͢l̶̪̟ͅd̨̹̤ ̸̗̙̙͙h̹̮̞ͅa̰̻v̛̹e̞̺͇̦͙̙̼͜ ͈̘̹̰͓͈s̛̜̱̬͓̥̪to̵͍p̬̗̮͓̫̘͕p͝é͕͕̯̻̠͖̤d̥̰̹ ̸hi͙m̪̳͈." Ryan growled out. Ray was dead too? That was his trigger it seemed. He held a small dagger in hand and through it at you. You rolled, the dagger going through your side.

"LEAVE HIM BE!" You heard a rage filled growl as Michael flew in, a diamond like sword swinging on a path to collide with Ryan's head. The GrimDark hopped back, the sword missing it's intended target. Michael floated in front of you and took a defensive stance. He was now in a purple tee and a darker purple pants. He also had a purple windsock like hood that swayed behind him in the wind. You could feel the rage radiating off of him. He adjusted his grip on the sword and ran at Ryan. The GrimDark continued to dodge his attacks, coldly laughing.

You felt useless, what could you do? You felt the cool wood of your wands materialize in your hands. You had to try and help. You couldn't just let your boi face this on his own. You let out a strong flow of magic from your wand, hitting Ryan square in the chest. You joined the fight, providing long range support. It was working, until Ryan managed to use Michael's sword against him, causing it to go through his abdomen. You cried out it dismay and burst forward, a flash of red enveloping the GrimDark, sending him who knows where. You knelt by Michael and held his hand, tears gathering in your eyes.

"I'm so sorry Boi." You said softly, causing him to crack a smile.

"You did your best. You won." He said softly before coughing up blood. 

"Hey Gav?" He asked, voice weak.

"Yeah Michael?" You asked through the tear in your eyes, the wound in your side almost forgotten except for the fact it was slowly oozing blood.

"I'm in love with you." He said, stunning you. Before you could reply he closed his eyes with his last breath. You let out a screech of pain and sobbed softly. You could fix this. You had the power of time. You could fix this.

===> Prevent The Doomed From Coming To Be

And that's what you would do. Channeling the power of time, you leapt back. You made your way to your house, but noticed it was empty. Right. Exploring. You climbed up and into the portal that took you to Michael's world. You fell to the ground with an oomph, the blood oozing from your side leaving a small trail. You made your way to Michael's door and knocked, leaning against it, panting softly.

===> Open The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Ey, I started on this at like chapter seven of The Death of Our Goodbye. Now it's finally up for the world to see.


End file.
